


forever and always

by tvrntech



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, i posted it to tumblr yesterday, idk - Freeform, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing, or maybe the day before, this is just some sweet hanbrough for the soul, this is just. soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvrntech/pseuds/tvrntech
Summary: bill and mike had been together for four years now. it was nice. it was safe and calm and sweet and everything bill could want. mike was everything bill could want. mike was perfect.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase is intentional, if you couldn’t tell. i didn’t edit this at all. feel free to correct my grammar or bring any mistakes to my attention. thank you.

bill and mike had been together for four years now. it was nice. it was safe and calm and sweet and everything bill could want. mike was everything bill could want. mike was perfect.

mike was tall and strong and sturdy, but he was always so soft and gentle and careful with bill. he would wake bill up with a kiss on the head and a cup of coffee, and bill would thank him and turn the tv on, head leaning on mike’s shoulder as the two watched the news.

mike was patient. probably too patient, but bill wasn’t complaining. mike had been patient with bill for nearly 32 years, so how could bill complain? mike was patient for the six months that bill never said “i love you” back, not because he didn’t mean it but because he was scared he did. it became easier to say after that, and bill made sure to say it as often as possible. mike would always smile, cheeks flushed, and say it back. bill realized at some point that every time he said it, he meant it more and more. each day that the two were together, bill loved mike more and more.

after leaving derry for the second time, bill divorced his wife and took a break from writing. he and audra remained friends, and she was the one that encouraged him to pursue mike. bill had called mike and asked if he could join him in his travels for a bit, and mike, of course, said yes. so, the two met up in italy and went from there. eventually, after five months, they had ended up in paris. bill, the romantic that he was, had asked mike to go on a date with him while the two were drunk and standing on the balcony of their hotel room, admiring the view. mike had laughed and said, “i thought us traveling together _was_ a date.” after a few seconds, bill asked mike to be his boyfriend instead. mike said yes, his cheeks flushed from alcohol and cold and happiness, and the two had fallen asleep together, hands interlocked.

eight months after they got together, mike took bill back to paris and proposed to him on the eiffel tower. bill cried and cried and cried some more, then he finally said yes and mike smiled brighter than he ever had before. four months after that, they were married.

it was their anniversary now. it was early in the morning, but not early enough that the sun wasn’t shining yet, and bill was awake before mike. he laid in bed and listened to mike’s steady breathing, slowly and softly tracing the words “i love you” on mike’s arm. when mike woke up, bill greeted him with a smile and a kiss, and mike returned both. bill slid his hands into mike’s and squeezed it lightly, then pulled it onto his chest and over his heart. 

“this is yours,” he said, looking into mike’s eyes. mike smiled and nodded.

“and this is yours,” mike replied, placing bill’s free hand over his heart. “forever and always.”

“forever and always.”


End file.
